beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
רבי משה בן מימון (Rabbi Moshe ben Maimon)
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maimonides https://www.hidabroot.com/article/90923/10-facts-on-Maimonides-(the-Rambam)- :"Most of us are familiar with his famous Jewish legal works "Guide for the Perplexed", "Mishneh Torah" Code of Jewish Law and of course his Commentary on the Mishna and other books, but not many know that in his youth Maimonides wrote a number of works that he didn’t manage to publish. Most of them were lost, and only parts of them remain. :Among his unfinished works: "An Explanation of All the Difficult Laws Throughout the Talmud" (on most tractates of the Babylonian Talmud), "Laws of the Yerushalmi” (a compilation of laws culled from the Jerusalem Talmud, similar to the Rif's treatise on the Babylonian Talmud), a booklet of critical notes on the Rif on individual topics in the Talmud, "Essay on the Leap Year" - on intercalation of the year, the Jewish calendar, and more. In addition, he also wrote 11 medical books that were published, including "The Book of Asthma", "Moses’s Chapters", "Article on Hemorrhoids", "Names of Drugs", "The End of Life," etc." רבי משה בן מימון (Rabbi Moshe ben Maimon) - "The Rambam" רבי משה בן מימון https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maimonides#Name :"His full Hebrew name is Rabbi Moshe ben Maimon (רבי משה בן מימון), whose acronym forms "Rambam" (רמב״ם). His full Arabic name is Abū ʿImrān Mūsā bin Maimūn bin ʿUbaidallāh al-Qurtabī (ابو عمران موسى بن ميمون بن عبيد الله القرطبي), or Mūsā bin Maymūn (موسى بن ميمون) for short. In Latin, the Hebrew ben (son of) becomes the Greek-style patronymic suffix -ides, forming "Moses Maimonides"." https://ar.wikipedia.org/wiki/موسى_بن_ميمون |MyJewishLearning:/Moss2003/Maimonides (Rambam) and His Texts> :"Moshe ben Maimon was born in 1138 or late 1137. “Maimonides” is the Greek translation of “Moses, son of Maimon,” whereas the acronym RamBaM (רמבּ״ם) is its Hebrew equivalent. He grew up in Córdoba, in what is now southern Spain. Reared in a prosperous, educated family, the young Maimonides studied traditional Jewish texts like Mishnah, Talmud and Midrash under the tutelage of his father, Maimon. (An accomplished scholar in his own right, Maimon was the intellectual scion of legendary halachist legal scholar Isaac Alfasi.) :Maimonides also studied secular subjects like astronomy, medicine, mathematics and philosophy — a medieval “liberal arts” curriculum, so to speak. He was particularly captivated by the Greek philosophers Aristotle and Plotinus; their ideas persuaded him that reasoned inquiry was not only reconcilable with Judaism, but in fact its central discipline. Blessed with a prodigious memory and ravenous intellectual curiosity, Maimonides adopted an expansive view of wisdom. He had little patience for those who cared more about the prestige of scholars than the merits of their assertions and admonished his students: “You should listen to the truth, whoever may have said it.” (Commentary on the Mishnah, Tractate Neziqin) :Maimonides lived under Islamic rule for his entire life, and he both benefited and suffered greatly because of it. Maimonides spent his formative years in a society in which tolerant Muslim leadership catalyzed vibrant cultural exchange with its Jewish and Christian minorities. Islamic scholarship in particular influenced him, especially later in his life. Unfortunately, when Maimonides was 10 years old, a fundamentalist Berber tribe called the Almohads entered Córdoba and presented Jewish residents with three choices: conversion, exile or death. The Maimoni family chose exile, leaving Córdoba and eventually emigrating to Morocco in about 1160, when Maimonides was in his early 20s. Many scholars believe Maimonides may have outwardly practiced Islam during this period, not out of belief but in order to protect himself, and that he continued to practice Judaism secretly." :"Another main point of controversy is Maimonides’ account of creation. Normative Judaism understands the creation story in the first chapter of Genesis as creatio ex nihilo (creation out of nothing). Aristotelian philosophy, however, posits that the universe is eternal, and thus was never “created” as such. Maimonides claimed to follow rabbinic tradition on this matter, but scholars disagree about what he really believed. :Finally, Maimonides’ opinions about the afterlife (See Mishneh Torah, Laws of Teshuvah, ch. 8) drew both admiration and scorn. He taught that in olam ha-ba (lit., ‘the world to come’) the souls of the righteous unite in perfect contemplation of God. Some critics accused him of rejecting the eventual, individual salvation of the righteous known as t’khiat ha-meitim (resurrection of the dead). One of Maimonides’ most outspoken detractors during his lifetime was Samuel ben Eli, the head of the Gaonic Academy in Baghdad. So problematic was the afterlife controversy for Maimonides that he eventually (c. 1190) wrote Treatise on Resurrection, to indicate that he did, in fact believe in the resurrection of the dead. Maimonides died in 1204 and was buried in Tiberias, in the north of Israel, in accordance with his wishes. An epitaph on his tombstone, which many people continue to visit, compares him favorably to his biblical namesake: “From Moses to Moses there never arose another like Moses.”" Influence in יהדות (Judaism) Critique |YouTube:/Ahavat Ammi/Chasidut Vs. Orthodoxy : Messiah Ben Yosef vs. Ben David and the connection between them> :""Rambam was rationalist, alright?... and it is...no.. it is written... .... you have to understand that in the time of Rambam there was a lot of fake.. not-rationalism around him. His goal was to make everybody else rationalist, right this was is goal ... we have to understand that all separation between Good and Evil is so that we can finally have the marriage between the good and the evil. You know that in the beginning the darkness and the light were mixed? ... Like a wedding between both of them. ..." Anti-Astrology Views http://traditionarchive.org/news/article.cfm?id=103928 Maimonides' Unbending Opposition to Astrology - Tradition: A Journal ... (PDF) :"At a time when belief in astrology was irresistible and widespread, Maimonides sought to eradicate it rootJ branch and all. He charged against it with all the force of reason at his command" :"In his Commentary on the Mishnah, he devotes the eighth chapter of Shemonah Perakim to the subject of Providence and Free Wil in order "that thou mayest not believe the absurd ideals of the astrologers:' In his Seier ha~Mada he branded this universallyheld belief of astra determinism as akin to idolatry ("Idolatry II"). In the Guide he condemns astrologyl as "intimately connected with witchcraft . . . leading to the worship of stars" (Part III: 37). In the "Epistle to the Jews of Marseiles," he denounces astrology as an irrational ilusion of fools and a baseless deception that was subversive to the faith and teachings of Judaism. :Maimonides reached this conclusion after having studied every extant astrological treatise - as a matter of fact, astrology was the fist branch of secular learning he pursued - and convinced himself that none of them had any scientific2 foundation or could be demonstrated by proofs. While astronomy3 was a science demonstrating the movement of the spheres, the eclipse of the sun and the moon, the subject of astrology was not science at all but an irrational ilusion adhered to by simpletons who believe any.. thing or by people who wish to deceive others.4 No authentic scientist ever devoted time to this enterprise or wrote on the sub~ ject of astrology. :By the same token, on the ethical level, he argued that if the fate of man depended on the constellations and everything was preordained then the formulation of the precepts of the Torah was superfluous and observance of the Commandments unnecessary. Moreover, by what justice could God punish the wicked or reward the righteous? Obviously if religion were to have any meaning in helping to shape one's moral being. one's destiny could not be entrusted to the whims of the comets." http://people.bu.edu/dklepper/RN242/rambam2.html Rabbi Moses ben Maimon (called Maimonides, or Rambam) LETTER ON ASTROLOGY from Isadore Twersky, A Maimonides Reader (New York: Behrman House, Inc., 1972) pp. 463-473 :"And know, my masters, that the science of the stars that is genuine science is knowledge of the form of the spheres, their number, their measure, the course they follow, each one's period of revolution, their declination to the north or to the south, their revolving to the east or to the west, and the orbit of every star and what its course is. On all this and the like, the wise men of Greece, Persia, and India wrote compositions. This is an exceedingly glorious science. Bv means of it the onset of the eclipses of luminaries may be known and when they will be eclipsed at any given place; by means of it there may be known the cause for the moon's (yareah) appearing just like a bow, then waxing great until it is full, and then gradually waning; by means of it there may be known when the moon (levanah) will or will not be seen; and the reason why one day will be long and another day short; and the reason why two stars will rise as one, but not set together; and the reason why a given day at a given place is thirteen hours long and in another place fifteen or sixteen or twenty hours long, yet being a single day. (In one place the day and the night will be of equal duration; in another place the day will be like a month or two months or three—so that a place may be found where the entire year is a single day, six months daytime and six months nighttime.) How many amazing conditions are made intelligible by this science, all of which is undoubtedly true. It is this calculation of astronomical cycles of which the (Talmudic) sages said that it is wisdom and understanding in the sight of the (Gentile) peoples (Shabbat 75a). But as for these assertions of the stupid astrologers, they are nothing. I am now making clear to you the main points of those matters that are the mystery of the world." Other Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_age_of_Jewish_culture_in_Spain https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sephardi_Jews ---- np = 2202 [[Lp6|6] (last 5 was Greta Thunberg, last 6 was 2193生き甲斐 (Ikigai)) :2202 = 1101 * 2 = 367 * 3 * 2 (3-almost prime) ::Pid= Category:יהדות (Judaism) Category:תרבות יהודית (Jewish Culture) Category:Rationalism Category:Philosophy Category:Astronomy Category:Medicine Category:España (Spain) Category:Ethics Category:History Category:History of Science Category:Polymaths Category:1100's Category:תַּלְמוּד (Talmūd) Category:יהדות רבנית (Rabbinic Judaism) Category:Law